1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital video rendering.
2. Background Art
Modern commodity PC hardware and videogame consoles are often equipped with sufficient processing capability to enable high-resolution real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering. Even portable devices such as mobile phones and handheld gaming systems are often equipped with scaled down real-time three-dimensional graphics support. Such low-cost commodity graphics processing hardware has enabled a wide variety of entertainment and productivity applications to support enhanced visual presentations for greater user engagement and enjoyment.
In particular, real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering has served as a catalyst for the growth of competitive multiplayer games, which can often simulate real life games such as sports. The rising popularity of such competitive videogames has lead to large game tournaments, videogame celebrity personalities, and even nationally broadcasted television programs focusing on such competitive videogame matches. However, the limitation of videogames having to render graphics in real-time to react to user input places practical limitations on the graphical quality of the final result. Thus, an ordinary person can determine from a cursory visual examination that only a computer rendering is being shown, and not an actual real life game. As a result, ordinary viewers may lose interest in viewing such videogame matches, since they are aware that what they are seeing is merely a computer rendering.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to present videogames using real-time three-dimensional graphics without exposing the graphical limitations of real-time rendering.